transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Brawn (TF2017)
Brawn from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Brawn, the Autobots' demolitions expert, is amazingly strong for his size. Due to his small stature, he often attempts to overcompensate by playing up his macho personality. He loves a challenge, be it rugged off-roading or charging headlong at foes several times his size. He has a lot of chutzpah, and a somewhat sarcastic sense of humor ever at the ready. Due to his machisimo, he sometimes looks down on noncombatant Autobots. In addition to his great strength, Brawn is also so tough as to be almost indestructible. Almost. History Five million years ago, after Optimus Prime had been made military commander by the Council of Autobot Elders, Brawn joined him in the defence of an expressway leading into Iacon. Prime himself held up Megatron's forces while Brawn and the others retreated, allowing Autobot saboteurs to demolish the expressway and defeat Megatron. |And There Shall Come...a Leader| Arc 1 After the Autobots re-awoke on modern-day Earth, Brawn was one of six Autobots sent out to reconnoiter their new world. When their patrol came under attack from a squadron of Decepticons, Brawn advised the others to stay behind him, as he could absorb the incoming jets' firepower. With one swing of his powerful fist, he clocked Laserbeak. However, the Autobots were forced to withdraw, though Brawn wondered where Bumblebee had disappeared. |The Beginning| Bumblebee, damaged, had snuck off to S. Witwicky Auto Repairs, and after he disclosed his location, the Autobots traveled to meet him there. But the Decepticons had their eye on Sparkplug Witwicky, the human owner of the repair shop, and the Autobots met them there in battle. Brawn knocked Ravage aside after he had overwhelmed Mirage, but ultimately the Decepticons were successful, and returned to their headquarters with Sparkplug. |Power Play| Brawn and the Autobots returned to the Ark with Sparkplug's son, Buster Witwicky. When the Autobots staged a diversionary attack on the Decepticons' headquarters, Brawn's strength enabled him to storm through Rumble's localized earthquake, and punch out the little punk. Unfortunately, the little punk had a brother. Frenzy's high-frequency sonic attack knocked Brawn out. When Brawn recovered, the body of Gears lay crumpled at his feet, having helped to rescue Sparkplug, but at great risk to his own life. Sparkplug returned to the Ark with the Autobots, |Prisoner of War| and Brawn shared their shock and disgust when Sparkplug admitted he had helped the Decepticons learn to convert Earth fuel for their evil purposes! Having regained their full strength with Sparkplug Witwicky's assistance, the Decepticons staged a final attack on the Autobots. The Autobots, meanwhile, were still very weak, so Brawn was among the Autobots who donated fuel to re-energize five chosen Autobot warriors, in preparation for their last stand against the Decepticons. That gambit failed when Shockwave was unearthed and deactivated the Autobots with a single shot. |The Last Stand| Subsequently, Brawn's offline body was dragged by Skywarp and Frenzy to be used for spare parts for a new Decepticon army. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| In the rush that followed to catch up with the Decepticons' gains, Brawn and Bluestreak were charged with the repair of the Ark's ionic-fusion drive. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| When the Autobots overheard Shockwave's plans to dispose of the captured head of their leader, Optimus Prime, Brawn was among the Autobots who headed out to rescue him. |Brainstorm| En-route, they learned that the head was to be dumped into a nearby swamp, and the Autobots arrived on location moments later to reunite it with its body. However, the head was actually a decoy, which, when attached to the body, caused it to go on a murderous rampage. Brawn was one of those wounded before Prime's proper head was returned. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 While aiding his fellow Autobots in repairing some of the Ark's machinery, Brawn was subjected to a strong electrical feedback. The malfunction caused Brawn to go mad, rampaging in a small town because he thought the cars were being enslaved by humans (and then "killed" the cars when they showed no gratitude). After a destructive chase, the Autobots finally managed to recapture and repair him. To regain his honour, he agreed to be Starscream's opponent in a Trial by Combat; Optimus Prime had Mirage fake Brawn's death to end the battle. |The Enemy Within| Later, Swoop's mind was hijacked by Professor Morris and Brawn was one of the Autobots who tried to hold the rampaging Dinobot down. |The Icarus Theory| After Swoop was subdued, Prime turned his attentions towards the other missing Dinobots and Brawn was part of a team sent to bring in a demented Snarl. He, Mirage, Trailbreaker, and Inferno found him in Nevada's Black Rock Desert, terrorizing the American military. Snarl proved too much for them until he was stopped by a prototype military weapon. |Dinobot Hunt| Arc 2 Brawn, Ironhide, Tracks, and Smokescreen were called to guard Buster Witwicky from the Decepticons when Shockwave swore revenge for a previous humilation at the human's hands. While they were at a demolition derby, Soundwave and the Constructicons struck. After the Constructicons combined to form Devastator, Buster was lost in the crowd, much to Brawn's dismay. Buster's life was spared when Soundwave detected crucial information within Buster's mind, and the shot Soundwave intended for the human was fired at Brawn instead. |Devastation Derby| When strange Decepticons traveled back in time from the future, Brawn was of an attack squad who struck first against these new adversaries. The future-Decepticons wielded unimaginable power however, and Brawn defeated by Scourge with a single shot. The Autobots were not left without hope however, as this coincided with the arrival of Ultra Magnus from Cybertron. After allying themselves with Megatron, who also stood at odds against Galvatron, Brawn and his teammates successfully captured Scourge by following the Decepticon's tactics. With their captive shackled, the Autobots organized to exchange him in return for Jazz, who had been taken prisoner in the interim. Unfortunately, Galvatron had lobotomized Jazz into a savage zombie, and upon rejoining the Autobots, Jazz lashed out against his allies. Brawn walked away from the encounter with a shattered jaw. Later still, Brawn was part of a group that interrupted a fight between Magnus and Galvatron in order to save the former's life. Galvatron was thankfully driven back to his own time by a trio of similarly displaced Autobots, and Brawn welcomed Optimus back upon his re-materialization. |Target: 2005| The Autobots several failures during the Galvatron incident convinced Optimus Prime to fake his own death in order to teach the Autobots how to survive without him. Brawn was among the Autobots who heard him announce that he planned to ride out on a solo mission against the Decepticon base. |Prey| Thinking that their leader was dead, Brawn and the other Autobots organised his "funeral", but halfway through the ceremony Optimus Prime returned to them and Brawn and the others were stunned, but welcomed him back. |Resurrection| This respite of good luck didn't last long, because soon Optimus Prime actually died. Brawn was one of the several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair Optimus Prime's body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held a funeral service for their leader, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Brawn was at the receiving end of massive firepower once more when Trypticon attacked the Ark. Had it not been for the Dinobots' timely intervention, the behemoth would have likely reduced all of the Autobots' forces to scrap. |King of the Hill| Brawn was witness to a battle between Grimlock and Blaster for Autobot leadership on Earth's moon. After the scene was attacked by Ratbat's Decepticons, Brawn soon lost a fight with Swindle, who dismissed the Autobot as having a "bright future as spare parts!" |Totaled| Later, Brawn partook in a training session with Blaster, alongside Mirage and Hound. |Club Con| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Brawn is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 Brawn survived the battle of Autobot City in this timeline, but was one of the Autobots taken down and strung up by the Quintessons when they invaded Autobot City, anyway. He wasn't seen after that, though Blaster survived the same treatment, so Brawn may have survived. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Corey Burton reprises his role as Brawn. Changes *Inferno was not orginally apart of the team tracking down Snarl. *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Brawn didn't appear in Funeral for a Friend! or King of the Hill! *Brawn replaces Outback's role in Club Con!, while Hound is there to correct an error that had a member of the Battlechargers as part of Blaster's training. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew